


Chaos

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mysterious Dean, What goes on in my head?, killer, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: Castiel is at an art gala when a mysterious killer shows up? Is Cas next on the hit list?





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my lunch break because it popped in my head a few days ago and WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE! It was inspired a bit by the museum scene in the Avengers when Loki is wrecking shit like a bamf. I hope you enjoy it but if you don't I don't blame you.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Avengers, not Supernatural, not the characters, not even my own life anymore.

Chaos. Pandemonium. People running everywhere. This was the scene Castiel suddenly found himself in. He had planned on a boring night at the museum, only intending to make an appearance at the gala for the sake of his parents, but clearly the man in the middle of the room had other plans. Castiel stared transfixed as the room emptied out. True whoever the intruder was has had killed the chairman of the board, but he had always been a condescending dick to Castiel. But clearly his death had had a purpose if the eyeball currently being liberated from the chairman's skull was any indication.  
“Got it.” The man spoke touching his ear piece.   
Turning to leave the man spotted Castiel who quickly realized two things: one, this murderer was insanely beautiful and two, he was screwed.

“Well” the man spoke. “I have to say….. this is a surprise.”  
“What that I'm not dead?” Castiel said defiantly.  
“No. That you're still here at all.” The man started circling Castiel as he spoke. “Anyone with any sense of self preservation seems to have left already, but you…” He paused to grab Castiel by the throat, causing him to inhale sharply “Here you are. What is this? A death wish? A half handed attempt at bravery?”  
“Neither.” Castiel managed to choke out.   
The man looked perplexed but relaxed his grip on Castiel's windpipe, which he took as a sign to continue.   
“I just refuse to spend what are likely my last moments in life running.”  
The man before him grinned. (In any other instance it would have been said he had a killer smile.) He removed his hand entirely from Castiel's throat but put a finger under his chin and tilted his head. Cas was uncomfortable being u this kind of scrutiny but he noticed the man had green eyes.  
“What a peculiar thing you are.”  
“I get that a lot” Castiel responded with the slightest hint of sadness.  
The man looked ready to say something but was interrupted by the sound of approaching police sirens.  
“Sounds like that's my cue to leave.” He announced, removing a grappling hook from the bag on his back.   
He used it to get him to an upper level where it seemed he was going to use the air duct to escape.  
The man waved and turned to enter the duct he had just pried the gate from, but Cas couldn't leave it like this.  
“Castiel!” He shouted.  
“What?” The man turned around confused.  
“My name. It's Castiel. Who are you?”  
The man smirked.   
“That's the question, isn't it? I suppose you can call me, Dean.”


End file.
